companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Supply Yard
|prereq = An existing a Barracks or Weapons Support Center |production_struc = Engineer Squad |production_xp = |primary_weapon = |secondary_weapon = |garrison = |health = |armor = None |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = |abilities = |num_upgrades = |upgrades = |num_global_upgrades = 2 |global_upgrades = Level 1 Production * Reduces all units' upkeep costs by 27.5%. * Costs , * Takes 60 seconds to install Level 2 Production * Reduces all units' upkeep costs by 40%. * Requires the Level 1 Production Global Upgrade. * Costs , * Takes 90 seconds to install }} The Supply Yard is a logistical building set up by the American army in Company of Heroes. The very construction of this building lowers the upkeep cost of all American units to 75% of their original values. The two Global Upgrades available here, called Level 1 Production and Level 2 Production, will further decrease upkeep costs to 54% and 36% of their original values, respectively. This building's construction is required in order to build the Motor Pool and Tank Depot production centers. Overview The American army relies largely on cheap, expendable infantry and throw-away Defensive Structures in face of superior Axis units. To be able to afford replacing these units - not to mention construction of the expensive American armored force - it is necessary to acquire a large amount of resources, especially . While the Americans can build Observation Posts to increase Strategic Point production, this has little effect on income, which will continue to diminish as the Americans produce more and more units. As for any faction, units cost a steady upkeep which is taken straight out of the player's income, eventually becoming too small to allow replacing destroyed units in a timely fashion. To remedy this, the Americans can construct the Supply Yard. This requires either an existing Barracks or an existing Weapons Support Center. Construction of a Supply Yard is performed by Engineer Squads, for the cost of , . The Supply Yard is simply a wooden frame with a tin roof, sheltering large quantities of supplies, as its name suggests. As soon as a Supply Yard is constructed, the upkeep cost of any existing and future unit drops to 75% of its original value. If many units already exist on the field, income can leap up by a few dozen points per minute immediately. As long as the Supply Yard remains alive, any new unit will also have a 75% upkeep cost. Furthermore, the Supply Yard has two Global Upgrades available that will boost this effect even further. The first Global Upgrade decreases upkeep costs globally to 56% of the original value. Once that's purchased, you can acquire the second Global Upgrade to decrease upkeep costs further - to 32% of their original value. This essentially brings income close to what it was at the start of the battle, allowing a steady stream of new units to constantly replace ones lost in combat. Note that the Supply Yard also acts as a delaying measure on your way towards vehicle production. It is required to have an existing Supply Yard in order to construct a Motor Pool or Tank Depot, and these are the only means to acquire vehicles (apart from Command Tree abilities). Global Upgrades The Supply Yard has two Global Upgrades available: Level 1 Production and Level 2 Production. These upgrades have nothing to do with production at all; they simply enhance the structure's ability to reduce unit upkeep. Level 1 Production * Costs , * Takes 60 seconds to install When the Level 1 Production upgrade is purchased, unit upkeep costs will drop by 27.5%. Coupled with the Supply Yard's initial upkeep reduction bonus, all units will now have 56% upkeep compared to their original values, additionally, All Riflemen Squads will now gain 10% more experience for every killed unit than before This affects all existing units as well as any units built in the future - as long as the Supply Yard is not destroyed. Note that the Supply Yard is also visually altered, with several cases of ammunition appearing outside the building's main area to indicate that it is better equipped. It's recommended to buy this upgrade only when your consumption reaches about 50 or 60. This is the time when reducing upkeep costs becomes essential, to avoid losing out financially. Level 2 Production * Requires the Level 1 Production Global Upgrade. * Costs , * Takes 90 seconds to install When the Level 2 Production upgrade is purchased, unit upkeep costs will drop by 40%. Coupled with the Supply Yard's initial upkeep reduction bonus, and the bonus from Level 1 Production (which must be purchased first), all units will now have 32% upkeep compared to their original values. Despite considerably lowered upkeep of all existing units, there is also another important advantage of this upgrade. All Riflemen Squads will now gain 30% more experience for every killed unit than before. This will reduce a little impact of losing experienced squads and increase the probability of having more of such units. This affects all existing units as well as any units built in the future - as long as the Supply Yard is not destroyed. Note that the Supply Yard is also visually altered, with several barrels of fuel appearing outside the building's main area to indicate that it is better equipped. It's recommended that you buy this upgrade only when reaching the limit of your consumption (usu. 70-80 points). This ensures a strong return on your investment. Tactics The workings of the Supply Yard should be self-evident, and are largely explained in the article above. As an American player, you will have to build this structure to go from infantry to vehicle production, and most players will simply do so a short period after constructing the Barracks, while others wait until they have a Weapons Support Center as well. For novice players, upgrades to the Supply Yard are purchased whenever you can afford them. However, the circumstances around construction and upgrade of this facility are a little more involved, if you wish to make an actual financial advantage out of it. Constructing a Supply Yard at the proper time can net you a serious increase in income, which can turn the tide of the battle. It's all down to timing, in the end. When to Build a Supply Yard? There are two primary approaches to the timing involved in constructing this facility. They depend on the player's strong suite when playing the American faction, and can be influenced greatly by the process of the battle itself, as well as the chosen Command Tree. The first approach, usually taken by inexperienced players or those taking the Infantry Company Command Tree, is that both the Barracks and the Weapons Support Center should exist on the battlefield first. What results from this is an increased potential for infantry defensive operations during the early part of the game, striving to hold and fortify all captured territory for a prolonged period of time. With both structures, the player is going to field a large - sometimes very large - infantry-based force, and the Supply Yard is then constructed simply to generate the required to maintain and reinforce these units. Upgrades to the yard are purchased as soon as they can be afforded. With a larger income, the American player can survive for a long period of time, accumulating plenty of and , which are then used to construct tanks and/or activate Command Abilities. The second approach regards the Supply Yard as little more than a stepping stone required to reach the Motor Pool and Tank Depot. This approach is taken by players who favour an armor-based army, and prefer the Armor Company Command Tree. In this case, the Supply Yard is purchased as early as possible. This unlocks the vehicle-producing structures, allowing the American player to create his vehicle units early and dominate the battlefield at least during the middle portion of the game. The first upgrades to the yard are going to be a little less useful here, but it still recommended to purchase the first upgrade before production of any tanks, and the second upgrade once the is reached. Players using the Airborne Company are going to have to find a compromise between the two above approaches. The Airborne player is going to rely a lot more on than anyway, but to get this resource he may need to build many Observation Posts, which cost a lot of . In this case, construction of the Supply Yard is more a result of necessity - i.e. when is in danger of running out - but it always helps to have a little foresight. If you're going to concentrate on the Air Drops (left) branch of this Command Tree quickly though, the last Command Upgrade (Supply Drops) gives you a way to convert excess into other resources - in which case the Supply Yard's importance is significantly increased. Weaknesses The Supply Yard is one of the two weakest base structure available to the Americans, at only (the other is the Triage Center). Its resource-enhancing properties also make it a very valuable target for an enemy artillery strike or a hit-and-run attack. If the building is destroyed, upkeep of all units returns to 100%, causing a massive decrease in income until it can be rebuilt. There's usually little you can do against this, so be prepared to rebuild the structure whenever it is destroyed - or otherwise do everything to keep the enemy from getting within range to fire at your base. Fortunately, a new Supply Yard will come pre-upgraded with all Global Upgrades already purchased in the past. Keep an Engineer Squad near your base at all time to repair this structure if it receives any damage. Gallery Unit_Supply_Yard_Upgraded_2.jpg|A Supply Yard, fully upgraded Category:Base Structure Category:American Structures